1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to surface washing light fixtures.
2. Description of Related Art
Light washing, a feature provided by light fixtures sometimes referred to as “washer” fixtures, can be used when broad uniform illumination of a surface or other area is desired (e.g., as opposed to a more focused illumination as may be provided by a spot light). While light washing can be performed on any surface, such surfaces are typically planar, for example, walls, floors, ceilings, and/or the like.
Light sources typically emanate light from a small and discrete location (e.g., “point” light sources), and therefore, difficulties may exist when using such point light sources to broadly and uniformly illuminate a surface (e.g., bright spots, hyperbolic shadowing, uneven color temperature, and/or glare, and/or otherwise non-uniform illumination may result).